1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sports glove namely for the sport of tennis.
2. Background of the Prior Art
Many athletes utilize gloves during the sporting event. Some sports gloves serve an integral function relative to the sport. A baseball fielder""s glove, boxing gloves, and a hockey goalie""s catching gloves are examples of gloves that serve as tools for the athlete. Other gloves serve mainly to protect an athlete""s hand from injury. A hockey player""s gloves, a soccer goalie""s gloves, and a football player""s gloves are examples of hand protecting gloves. Still other gloves are used by athletes in order to afford a better grip on another sporting implement. A baseball batter""s gloves and a golfer""s glove are examples of grip improvement gloves.
One sport that has escaped the glove maker""s attention is tennis. A tennis player must keep a solid grip on the racquet both during and between shots. As the player will move the racquet within his hand and between hands and will subject the racquet to high impacts with the ball several times during the play of a point, a glove must address such movement and impact. As tennis is a high energy sport, most players will sweat heavily during play and a glove must also address this issue. As tennis is a xe2x80x9ccountry clubxe2x80x9d sport, aesthetic appeal of a tennis glove is also desirable.
The tennis glove of the present invention addresses the aforementioned needs in the art. The tennis glove offers a tennis player a good clean comfortable grip of the racquet even with repeated movement within the player""s hand and between hands as well as during impact with the ball both during a serve and during point play. The tennis glove gives the player""s hand ventilation as well as helps control hand and wrist sweat. The tennis glove offers aesthetic enhancing properties that make the glove look fashionable.
The tennis glove of the present invention is comprised of a first glove body portion having a lower wrist portion, a palm portion having a pair of side portions, a plurality of lower finger stall portions, and a lower thumb stall portion. A second glove body portion has an upper wrist portion secured to the lower wrist portion, a back portion secured to each of the pair of side portions of the palm portion, a plurality of upper finger stall portions, each secured to a respective one of the plurality of lower finger stall portions, and an upper thumb stall portion secured to the lower thumb stall portion. The upper glove portion is smaller relative to the lower glove portion such that the back portion is smaller than the palm portion, each of the plurality of upper finger stall portions is smaller than the respective lower finger stall portion to which the upper finger stall portion is attached, and the upper thumb stall portion is smaller than the lower thumb stall portion. The lower glove portion is secured to the upper glove portion along a seam. Along the outer edge of the index finger the bottom material extends higher along the outside edge toward the top of the finger adding extra durability and comfort due to no seam along the edge of the finger. The lower glove portion is seamless and is made from leather or other similar high grip material. The upper glove portion is made from an appropriate mesh material. An extension is attached to the lower wrist portion and the upper wrist portion, while a moisture absorbing material is attached to an inner surface of the extension. A flap is secured to the lower glove portion and is removably securable to the upper glove portion.